


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 3.5 Enter Tori Yami

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 3.5 Enter Tori Yami

TORI’S POV  
For the combat training I was teamed up with the infinity girl from the quirk assessment test. Honestly she was being annoying at the beginning before we entered the building. “Hey, I’m Ochako Uraraka, I think I remember seeing you at orientation but you didn’t talk much did you?” I just remained silent. “Well, anyway, what’s your name? Your quirk?” Finally I looked over to her “you ask a lot of questions don’t you?” “Uh-well…” I let out a sigh “my name is Tori Yami, but just call me Tori.” “Tori...got it, so what’s your quirk?” “You’ll see soon enough.” I look back over at the building. “We’re going up against Kirishima who can harden his body like a rock and Sero who can shoot tape out his elbows. Both are very good defensive wise if they know how to use their abilities. Stealth will be key.” Uraraka just jumped up with her fist in the air “ALL RIGHT!” I shot her a glance and she calmed down “like I said, stealth!” “Sorry” “anyway your quirk allows you to nullify gravity right? Make things float?” “Yep!” I look back at the building again. “I think we can make this work” we then heard All Might over our communicator “all right heroes, your time starts now!” 

I led Uraraka over to one of the nearby windows away from the building's main entrance. I parkoured up while she used her quirk to float herself. I took point scooping out the area’s ahead while she watched our six. _“Everyone was stupid for showing of their full power during the test. I may have been near the bottom of the list but I never used my quirk, and I’ve had a chance to see my classmates powers in action. Simply put I have the element of surprise, they don’t.” _I checked in one of the rooms on the third floor and sure enough there was Kirishima and Sero guarding the weapon. “Looks like Sero used his quirk to put lines of tape surrounding the weapon like a spider web, smart” the two hadn’t noticed us yet but they were on guard for anything. “So do you have a plan?” “All I need you to do is cause a distraction, let me take care of the rest.” Uraraka looked at me for a moment then nodded her head yes. She ran into the room and started to use her quirk to float anything she could get close to, I used my quirk to create this small area of darkness around the two to give her a head start. “Wait what just happened?” “It must be the other girl’s quirk.” As soon as I dropped it Kirishima rushed in and started to attack Uraraka while Sero tried to restrain her with his quirk. Meanwhile I slipped by undetected. _“Sero set up his tape as a sort of makeshift security system. I’ve dealt with these kinds of things before though, not a problem” _I started to duck, dive, and dodge through all of Sero’s tape, making sure not to hit a single piece. As I made my way closer I heard Kirishima cry out “hey how’d she get past us?” I looked over to see they both noticed me. _“Crap I’ve been made!” _“Well don’t just stand there, stop her!” Kirishima nodded and then came after me, hardening his hands into sharp blades. “Well no reason to be subtle” I took out my short sword and started cutting through the rest of the tape until Kirishima was right on top of me. He took a few strikes but I managed to dodge them. He re-hardened his right arm into a fist and took a swing but I ducked and flicked out my hidden blade, striking his shoulder where he didn’t use his quirk and knocked him to the ground. Using the momentum I leaped out and put my hand on the weapon. Everyone stopped in their tracks when All Might came over the loudspeaker “the hero team has secured the weapon!” “Oh man we nearly had it!” “That was awesome Tori!” Uruaka shouted “So Tori’s your name? Well that counter move you did was super manly! Although I wasn't expecting to get stabbed in the shoulder.” I started to walk out of the room when Sero tried to stop me “hey what else can your quirk do?” “None of your business.” All three of them looked surprised by that. Uraraka came over next “hey no need to be mean about it we’re just trying to be friendly.” “So you already forgot what Aizawa said? I’m not here to make ‘friends’. If you’re not going to take this seriously then you don’t deserve to be here!” As I walk out without another word. Maybe I didn’t have to be so rude about it, but they need to learn quickly that if they don’t keep their eyes on the ball people will die. They all need to learn that lesson before someone gets hurt...or worse.______

______End of chapter 3.5_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
